Christmas Eve with the Potter's
by Witch07
Summary: One-Shot! Join James, Albus, Lily, Harry, and Ginny on Christmas Eve. Short, but still enjoy!


**Disclaimer: Sorry but I am not J.K Rowling. So I have no ownership what so ever. Just a person who likes writting about it.**

* * *

The three Potter's ran around Grimmauld's Place like wild animals. It was their job to find decorations to put onto the Christmas tree, which there parents must have hid on Christmas eve eve. The Potter who found angel would be able to put it on the top of the tree.

Lily, three years old, vividly red hair, and curious brown eyes, ran around in her parents room searching for something. She climbed on top of the bed looking at the self above it. Nothing. Then, being that she was very small, she slid under the bed and she found a bucket of tinsel.

Albus, five years old, jet-black hair, and bright green eyes, searched inside his mother's study. This was one of the few times that he was allowed in there. He looked under chairs, and under the desk. Growling because he couldn't find anything, he noticed that the closet door was ajar. Pulling it open he walked inside. He pulled back clothes, then in the middle, there was container of ornaments to put onto the tree.

James, six years old, jet-black hair, and hazel eyes, was searching inside his father's study. He had turned his father's study inside out. There was parchment everywhere, along with quill and a few stains were some ink bottles broke and bleed out ink. Wrenching open the closet door he saw his father's cloak. Tempted to grab it, he was, but knew that he would be in too much trouble if he did. Taking it as a lost job he ran into a spare room. His Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione usual occupied this room, but for now it was empty. The closet, nothing. Under the bed, nothing. On the bed stands, nothing. Finally he kicked the drawers and they opened, there was the angel.

The three kids sprinted down the stairs.

"I got it! I got it!" James yelled.

The other two Potter's looked crestfallen.

"You find it every year!" Albus glared at his older brother.

"That's no fair!" Lily stomped her foot.

"Sorry guys, but that's the rules." There father and mother looked as though they were having a very enjoyable time watching them.

"You got it Jamie?" Harry asked his eldest son.

"Yes." James smiled, he was too happy to care that his father had just called him 'Jamie'.

"Well, you get to put the angel up." Ginny said.

Harry picked him up so that he could reach the top of the tree, and James gingerly set the angel there.

Albus and Lily ran up to their room. Albus came down first; he had on a red Santa hat. Lily had come down with a pretend red nose, and little antlers that had bells on them.

"Ready to put the rest of the decorations on this tree?" Harry asked.

Albus and James nodded, but Lily shook her head.

"Why?" James and Albus asked.

"I wanted to hear the bells." Lily smiled. The nodded, the bells ringing.

Harry and Ginny duplicated the tinsel and the ornaments' for the three kids.

They were just laughing and throwing it on the tree, until Lily found it funny to wrap some tinsel around James' and Albus' feet.

Instead of yelling at her, which they wouldn't have done anyway, they just laughed harder. It was a fun time for the Potter's to put up each decoration. After a while, the ornaments and tinsel were on the tree.

"Let's go out into the snow!" Albus yelled.

"Yeah!" James and Lily agreed.

"Go and get on your warm clothes then." Ginny said.

The kids obeyed, Harry and Ginny got on warmer clothes as well. As soon as the kids got on there clothes they would not wait. Straight outside, and they were throwing snowballs at each other right away. Harry and Ginny even joined in. Soon forts being built, and there was a full match of who could go the longest without being hit with a snowball. The first match Harry and Ginny got a tie because they thought it would be funny to do a Disillusionment Charm, but then the kids got them back by making sure they were the first out in the next round. James won the second round. So the others, both kids and adults, teamed up against James and he was the first one out. Lily won that round. She gloated about it. Which is how she got out second. Albus made a good hit to James first, then Ginny tossed a snowball at Albus, but he ducked and it hit Lily. Which left Albus and his parents. He was hiding behind the fort that he had made, extra careful not to make any noise.

"ATTACK!" Suddenly snowball all flew at him. He was able to dodge all of them, but Lily came from behind and made a nice toss at him.

"THAT IS NOT FAIR SHE WAS OUT!" Albus said.

"That didn't come from her, it came from me." Ginny said.

So Albus threw a snowball at his mother, then his father.

He smiled and ran as he was chased by his family. After awhile of 'Albus Chase' his brother called it, they all went inside, just to notice how soaked and cold they were.

With a complex moment of her wand, Ginny dried everyone off.

When, the nine o'clock hour came, the kids were following there mom around.

"Please mum. Can we just open one?" Albus asked.

"Please mummy? I'll be good." Lily said.

"Please mum, I won't be mean to Albus." James said, but added, "For the rest of the year." Under his breath.

Ginny rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, but only one."

Lily squealed and was the first one in the lounge where the Christmas tree was.

"Pick one present" Harry said. Then added "_That has your name on it_."

The kids all grabbed one.

"Go ahead and open it." Ginny and Harry said.

James, who loved all things muggle, got a game system called a DS.

Albus, who wanted to fly, got a toy broom. James had broken his last one.

Lily, who was just Lily, got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

They all went to bed, ready for Christmas the next morning. First was Christmas at the house, then to the Burrow, then to there Uncle Dudley's house, to be with there cousin Lizzie.

* * *

**A/N: Short, but a One-Shot. I'm just getting into the Christmas feeling, and what better way to do it then by writing a Christmas Harry Potter? So Review's are welcome with open arms. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
